flufandomcom-20200213-history
Educational materials/Portuguese
(For other languages, see above link) Influenza Brochures & Fact Sheets Swine Flu, Pandemic Flu & Seasonal Flu *Influenza A(H1N1) (Brazilian Ministry of Health) *Important Information About Swine Flu (alternate link) (U.K. National Health Service) *Comic Book: No Ordinary Flu (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Boston Public Health Commission) *Coping With Pandemic Flu (Massachusetts Office of Health & Human Services) *Preparing for a Flu Pandemic : Making Individual & Family Plans (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *In Case of a Flu Pandemic: Additions to Your Emergency Supply Kit for Home (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Staying Healthy During a Flu Pandemic (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Limiting the Spread : Travel, Social Contact & Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu & Personal Protection: Hand Hygiene (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Taking Care of Yourself & Your Family: What to Do If You Get Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Treating Pandemic Flu: What Your Health Care Provider Will Need to Know & May Ask You to Do (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Treating Pandemic Flu: Vaccines & Antiviral Drugs (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (Australia National Health & Medical Research Council) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Is It the Flu, Or Just A Bad Cold? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Health Service for Scotland) *Gripe Sazonal, Gripe das Aves e Gripe Pandémica – O Que Deve Saber (Swiss Ministry of Health) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Netherlands Ministry of Health, Welfare & Sport) *Five Useful Things to Know about the 2009 H1N1 Outbreak (CORE Group) *How Serious is the Current Pandemic Risk? (CORE Group) *How is Pandemic Influenza Different? (CORE Group) *What Can We Learn from Previous Pandemics? (CORE Group) *What Interventions Are Available? (CORE Group) *Jornalismo preventivo e cobertura de situações de risco (UNICEF) Avian Flu *Influenza: Birds, Pandemics & Protecting Yourself (Massachusetts Office of Health & Human Services) *Bird Flu (Avian Influenza) (Health & Safety Executive Northern Ireland) *Avian Flu (National Assembly of Wales) *Gripe das Aves o que você deve saber! (Mozambique Ministry of Health) *About Bird Flu (UNICEF) Hygiene *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For community settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) Vaccine Information *If You Have Diabetes, a Flu Shot Could Save Your Life (Massachusetts Department of Public Health) *Inactivated Influenza Vaccine (2007; out-of-date but still useful) (Immunization Action Coalition) *Live, Intranasal Influenza Vaccine (2006; out-of-date but still useful) (Immunization Action Coalition) *Flu Vaccine Fact Sheet (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long Term Care) Educational materials Educational materials Educational materials